


Training Session

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanji ships EreRi, M/M, Older!Eren, Squad Leader!Mikasa, Young!Hanji, Young!Levi, commander!armin, corporal!eren, shingashina gang, shy!levi, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hanji are training while Corparol Eren happens to be around. And Hanji come up with a trick of hers to get them some time to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

Hanji was currently walking with Levi who were on the training ground together.

"You should tell him. What do you have to loose?" 

Hanji whispered as she took a glance at Captain Eren who was standing next to Commander Armin Arlert and Squad Leader Mikasa Ackerman. 

Levi furrowed his brows at her.

"Tch, as if. He doesn't even know me i didn't even make it in the top 10! How am I suppost to get his attention?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow at her. She chuckled in response.

"Well i did get 9 and chose the Survey Corpse other than the M.P so maybe i can get his attention." Hanji grabbed his wrist and started martching over to their superiors. 

"Wai- Hanji! Dont you dare-"

"Captain!"

Hanji shouted waving her hand in the air dragging Levi behind her, their Captain turned and walked towards them.

"What is it Zoe?" He asked. Hanji just smiled wide as she came closer to the older male.

"Me and Levi were wondering if you could train with us, but in hand to hand combat if were ever attacked!" Levi looked at her as if she was crazy but he shouldn't be surprised.

"Alright, lets go." Eren agreed. 

Levi was stunned.

He was actually going to train with him!

Eren got in a stance with his fist held high ready to punch. Levi was standing still in shock as he saw that Hanji walked away. 

"Ready when you are Rivallie."  Eren stated still waiting for Levi. 

"Oh! Um, right. Just cause your my Captain im not going to go easy on you!"

Levi smirked as he ran towards Eren. But he was quickly down when Eren swept his leg under Levi's feet knocking him down on his back.

He saw Eren above smirk seeing that he was easily knocked down. 

"I see why you didn't get in the Military Police. But why not choose the Garrison? You don't look like the type to actually want to fight titans." 

Levi didn't really know how to answer. But this was his chance to get to talk to Eren. Get to know him, he was asked a question.

Levi chuckled a bit.

"Heh, to get to see you. Why else would i run towards death?" Real smooth. Levi mentally smacked himself upside the head.

"If you wanted to impress me you could try to actually want to save humanity. Instead of using a chance that others younger than you who wanted to join but never got the chance to. Because of the titans that have gotten past the walls." Eren harshly replied intensly looking at Levi. 

"Wait. You were there that day.... the fall of Shingashina 20 years ago, you survived! That's amazing!"

He quickly put together the pieces of why Eren was so dedicated. 

Not only him but Commander Armin and Squad Leader Mikasa. 

Erens eyes went wide at what Levi just said.

'Amazing?'

"Yes. I was there."

"I saw the Colossal titans face as he knocked down the wall. Just with one kick. I saw as hell rained down crushing and eating people alive, as everyone ran for their lives on to boats that were overfilled and as people begged to get on. I saw my family die, when i was 9 from a life boat Mikasa, Armin and I were put on." He spat at Levi.

He was more than mad with Levi. 

Eren wanted to protect his family. 

He actually wanted to make a change in this cruel world.

"Before that so many wanted the chance to come help and save humanity. But they were all killed that day."  Eren began walking away from what he just told Levi. 

Levi rushed to his feet and ran towards Eren walking beside him. 

"Im sorry..i just didn't know it was that bad."

"No one knows how bad it really was. You werent even born yet." Eren replied still walking.

He wasn't even making eye contact with him.

"Wait. If it was 20 years ago that means your 29?" Levi arched his brow at Eren.

"Way to get off topic." Eren then sighed.

"Im 30 after the wall fell we lived on the street for a year. The age to train was 10 and older so after 5 years of training you were officially a soilder." Eren explained still walking ahead.

"But, now its my turn to ask a question."

Eren stopped walking beside the headquarters building.

He turned to look down at the young raven.

"Why did you and Zoe want to train if she just ditched you, and left you with me?" Eren asked.

"B-Because i have a strong admiration for you..and she wanted me to..." Levi didnt know how to answer as he blushed. 

Eren smirked at the younger male.

"You have a strong admiration for me?" Eren was now looking into Levi's eyes as he walked up closer to him.

Levi gulped at the lump now in his throat. 

"I-I" Levi was cut off when Eren got closer and licked his lips. Levi froze with his face now being over taken with red. 

Eren chuckled at the younger males shyness. 

"I suppose if you have a strong admiration for me we can train together more often." Eren said. He then walked off in another direction leaving Levi in shock and red.

"Knew you two would hit it off!" Hanji squealed from a corner of the building peeking.

Levi was red and and now angry "Shut up!"


End file.
